


Lift up the spirit

by sjst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Erik are stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift up the spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> A short one-shot about Erik and Marco stuck in an elevator.  
> Dedicated to:  
> Blue_Night, this work is for you. You have helped me so much, and I can't thank you enough for all what you've done to me. Your beta reading, commenting and everything. Also, thank you for getting my interest to Durmeus back :-), you've made me so happy, thank you :)
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Marco and Erik were in an elevator. It was Erik's birthday and they were going to go out for dinner, to celebrate. Marco had reserved them a nice table in a very fancy restaurant and he was expecting them to have a wonderful evening.

His beautiful boyfriend had also just scored his first ever Bundesliga goal a few day earlier, and Marco couldn't be more proud. He had thought about a special way to celebrate his goal, so after the dinner they would go to a hotel room, where Marco had prepared everything already in advance and it would truly be a magical evening.

They were waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor when all the lights went out. Marco didn't know what was going on, the lights flickered and the elevator stopped. They were both completely silent when they felt that they weren't moving anymore, and there was not a sound in the room apart form their hearts beating fast. Finally the light flickered again, and a dim light was back on. 

"What is this?!" Marco heard Erik say and he looked at him. Erik had panic written all over his face: his cheeks were flushed and his eyes very big in his head. He had leaned against one of the corners of the elevator holding on to the sides with his dear life. 

"I think the elevator stopped, don't worry Erik, it's going to be fine, I'm going to ring the emergency button" Marco said as he realized that he had to be the one to action, Erik was obviously very scared. 

Marco went to the controlling broad and first tried to push all the buttons of the different floors but nothing happened. He realized that they were stuck and he knew he had to call for help, so he pushed the red button which was the emergency button. Marco sighed in relief as he heard a noise that the intercom was connecting them to the operating system, he was quite scared himself but he was even more scared for Erik. 

"Service" the person at the other end of the line answered.

"Hello, I am stuck in an elevator, there is only a dim light here and the elevator isn't moving anymore" Marco told the woman. 

"Yes, I just got a report of an electric failure. It is going to take a while to fix it, possibly an hour or a little less" the woman answered him. "The light is currently on because of the back up generator, and it should be able to give you electricity for more than two hours so you don't have to worry." The woman continued. 

"I guess there is noting we can do" Marco sighed, he wasn't scared anymore but he hadn't wanted this to be the way to start they perfect evening. 

"We? How many people there are in the elevator?" the woman asked. 

"Just me and another person, why?" Marco asked, he didn't understand. 

"I'm sorry, I can't see you currently, the security camera isn't working, that's why I have to ask. It is fine with the two of you, if there would be five or more people you might have had a lack of oxygen but with only two persons it's not a problem." The woman continued. 

"Okay, well thanks I guess" Marco said and glanced at Erik, who was still in a state of pure terror. 

"I'm sorry about this, but don't worry. You should be moving in an hour or so, but if that doesn't happen, just push the emergency button again, but I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm sorry but I have to go now, to save the electricity, hang in there and it'll all be fine" the woman answered and then Marco heard that the connection disappeared. 

Marco sighed and then turned back to Erik, who was still breathing a bit heavily, his back pressed against the wall looking scared. 

"Erik, it's alright, you heard her, we're just gonna be here for an hour or two" Marco said soothingly and walked to the corner where Erik was. Erik's flushed face still showed no signs of calming down, so Marco embraced him tightly, but Erik's hands were still on the walls and he didn't hug Marco back.

"How can you say it's okay!? Now it isn't, what if we... what if we're going to be stuck here, what if we won't get out?!" Erik said with a weak voice against Marco's shoulder and Marco backed off a bit to look at him. Erik truly was even more scared than he thought, Marco had never seen him like this. 

"Erik, hush don't worry. We're fine, we are getting out of here." Marco said looking deep into Erik's blue eyes. "It is just an electricity problem, they're going to fix it, and we'll be out of here" Marco assured Erik and looked at his worried eyes.

"But what if we run out of air, what if-?" Erik again began talking fast but Marco stopped him with an ardent kiss. He pressed his lips on Erik's lips but parted quickly as he sensed that Erik was still tense and was barely kissing him back. 

"What do I need to do to make you calm down?" Marco breathed and shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he most certainly wasn't going to let Erik be this scared. 

"Well there isn't really much to do other than be nervous for the next hour!" Erik panted and that's when Marco again thanked his mind of its brilliance. He got a great idea how to spent the time stuck in the elevator with Erik. 

"I know something else we could do" Marco said but Erik didn't have the time to answer before Marco pushed him against the wall and kissed him furiously. He pushed his tongue against Erik's lips and demanded for entrance. Erik gasped in surprise and opened his mouth to say something but there was no way he could because Marco's tongue was already deep in his mouth. 

Marco's tongue began its beautiful dance with Erik's tongue. Erik was just trying to keep up, he hadn't obviously expected this and Marco's tongue was dominating the battle, he was caressing every corner of Erik mouth. 

"Marco, what about... what about the air?" Erik panted between his teeth, trying to block Marco's tongue form getting back to his mouth. 

"It's fine Erik, you heard the lady we have plenty of air" Marco groaned and moved to kiss Erik's ear. Erik wriggled under his touch and Marco could feel how he already was half hard and he knew that Erik had lost this battle. 

Marco pressed his body even closer to Erik and moved to kiss his neck. He loved having Erik under his control like this and he couldn't help but bite his neck, leaving there a few hickeys. Erik whined throwing his back against the wall and Marco moved on. 

"What are you doing?!" Erik panted as Marco pushed his hands under Erik's shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing Erik's toned chest. 

"Calming you down" Marco breathed as he caresses Erik chest with hands. He rolled Erik's nipples between his fingers, earning strangled cries from the younger one. He kissed Erik again and this time Erik was in the kiss as well, challenging Marco's tongue.  
Marco rolled his hips again, feeling their erections brushing together. Erik was now fully hard and he seemed to need relief too, pushing his hips forward. 

"Erik do you want me to fuck you?" Marco asked even though he was pretty sure Erik would be more than eager to. 

"What?!" What if someone sees us..." Erik said but then realized something and added:  
"hold on... is this a kink of yours, wanting to fuck me in an elevator?" He asked but still moaned breathlessly. Marco blushed because Erik had been right, maybe he had dreamed about doing this for a while. 

"You heard the woman, the security camera isn't working, no one can see us..." Marco said pleased. "We won't get a chance like this soon again... and you can't deny that this is arousing" Marco added kissing Erik neck again making Erik whine.

"God I wish we could... Marco please fuck me..." Erik groaned sounding needy. "Damn we don't have lube" he added sounding defeated, and Marco just had to chuckle. Erik had just accepted this secret fantasy of his, and they weren't lacking lube.

"I think we actually have" Marco said and reached for his pocket. He took the small bottle in his hand and showed it to Erik. Erik first looked at the bottle and then turned to look at Marco with his blushed cheeks and dark eyes. 

"Why do you have lube with you?" He asked sounding stunned. 

"Well... I was going to surprise you later tonight, but this is a special situation so..." Marco said and tucked impatiently at Erik's jeans. 

"Jeez Marco" Erik said but then his mind decided against his sense and he began opening his belt. Marco quickly pushed his hands away and did it himself, pushing Erik's jeans down to his ankles and then turned Erik around, pinning his body against the wall. 

Erik beautiful backside was visible to Marco and he couldn't suppress his moan that echoed in the small space he had. Marco opened his belt and quickly pushed down his jeans, letting his incredibly hard cock slap against his stomach. 

"Marco please" Erik whined still pinned against the wall. 

"I will fuck you now" Marco informed Erik before he poured some lube in fingers and pushed one finger inside Erik's secret core. Erik was still quite loose, they had had sex the night before and he wasn't going to need much preparation. Marco still however kept fucking Erik with only one finger until he soon pushed in another one, he wasn't going to forgive himself if he ever hurt Erik so he was preparing him throughout.

"Marco please" Erik begged as he moaned and pushed his backside for Marco to take him. 

"I'm ready just please! I need you. Inside me. Now!" Erik ordered as Marco was scissoring Erik and he was already loose enough for Marco. 

Marco took his fingers out leaving Erik empty. He took a condom from his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth, before he rolled it over his hard length, moaning in the process. He poured some lube on his hand and quickly covered his cock with it before he took a hold of Erik's hips. 

"Im going to fill you now Erik!" Marco said hoarsely as he pushed his cock against Erik's entrance and slowly began pushing inside. 

"Yes!" Erik panted as Marco kept pushing inside, until he was balls deep inside his beautiful boyfriend. He stayed still though, letting Erik to get used to the sensation before he gently began rolling his hips. However, he was so aroused and hard, he really just wanted to fuck Erik hard and rough. 

"Please Marco, faster, move!" Erik begged being impatient and Marco obeyed, letting some of his iron self control go away. He began thrusting in to Erik, but he tried to control himself a bit, Erik was so tight around him, he was going to come very soon if he'd go any faster.  
He angled his thrusts in a different way in order to reach Erik's sweet spot, and he knew he had found it when he heard Erik moan:

"Marco God damn it, please! Harder, faster!" Erik screamed and pushed himself against Marco's thrusts. 

Marco's mind decided against his will, and he began thrusting into Erik with even more erratic movements, feeling how Erik's walls were so tight around him. He felt how the tension was gathering in his crotch and when he heard Erik moaning even more relentlessly, Marco knew he was going to come soon too. 

"Oh God Marco, I'm going to come... Please tell me you're coming with me!" Erik moaned and Marco's cock twitched inside Erik. 

Marco grabbed Erik's cock in his hand and began stroking him, making the younger one fall over the edge.

"I will come... Now!" Marco said as he felt how the tension became unbearable and his entire body shuddered as he shot his load into the rubber, his cock twitching harshly. Marco also felt how Erik clenched around him and he came too. Marco caught Erik's seed in his hand and then milked Erik through his orgasm that was violently shuddering Erik.  
Marco was completely spent and all he could do was pull out of Erik, grab a tissue and wipe his hands, until he turned Erik around and hugged him tightly. 

Erik hugged him back and chuckled:

"We've been together for such a long time, and now you tell me you have a kink like this?!" Erik said.

"Well, I didn't necessarily tell you, I showed you" Marco chuckled back and asked Erik:

"Still nervous?" 

"Not at all" Erik answered and kissed his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this work, and as always feedback, comment, and kudos are appreciated :-)  
> I'm on tumblr, it's barcabvbs and you can always request a one shot there, or just comment below :-)


End file.
